Stay
by twerking panda
Summary: AU-I knew she wasn't going to stay, but a man can dream right? -EdoNatsu&EdoLucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** AU-I knew she wasn't going to stay, but a man can dream right?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I don't own Fairy Tail. Whoop de fucking doo.

**Pairing:** Edo-Natsu x Edo-Lucy.

**Rating: **T-Contains cursing and sexual scencerios. Rating may change.

* * *

"_**Baby, please don't run away."**_

It was mid-August when I met Lucy Ashley. She had long breast length blonde hair, where it shined in the sunlight. It looked golden. She was always on the run, but sometimes she came to guild. The guild is more like a gang than anything else. We stuck together, rebelling against the government. When I first met Lucy was in Hardegon. She was up against three or four knights, her eyes blazing. She wore a tank top with a skull on it and ripped black skinny jeans. To top it all off she had a black beanie and combat boots. Her chocolate eyes had golden flecks dancing near the pupil.

"You heard us, punk. You're Lucy Ashley, the one leaving knights everywhere. My buddy had a broken wrist 'cause of you. Now, we're going to have some fun. Knightwalker and you used to be friends, yes? Tell me what happened to that lovely friendship." That remark got him a swift kick in the stomach, once her buckled she punched him in the throat. The other two lunged, in which she jumped up; dodging effortlessly.

She bumped their foreheads together, instantly knocking them out. She prodded them and stole their money. I accidently stepped on a twig and felt my heart start jumping. She gazed at me and narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"M-My name is N-Natsu. W-W-What's your n-name? G-Gomen, I w-was j-j-just curious!" I sputtered, waving my arms slightly.

Her eyes softened a tiny bit, but the scowl was still on her features. "What the fuck do you want?"

I whimpered softly, "Well, uh, I-I was thinking maybe you w-w-want to join F-Fairy Tail?"

She looked at me, a brow raised. "I'm on the run."

I nodded furiously, "I-I-I know. I h-h-have a car, t-t-they call me Fireball."

"Lucy Ashley! I found her!"

She smirked and grabbed my hand and she started running. I saw her grinning face and began smiling myself. I saw my red car, and pulled her towards it. I jumped into the car, and became Fireball Natsu. I glanced at her, "Seatbelt." She gave me a look. I would've been scared, but this is my car. I pressed the pedal on the gas. We got to Fairy Tail, less than ten minutes.

I stopped the car, "We're here. I'm going to park the car, then introduce you to everyone. Understood?"

Lucy gave me a smirk, "I like it when you take charge, makes me feel all tingly."

I blushed and continued driving. When we reached the usual cave, I parked the car. "Some people in Fairy Tail can be...rude, but we're good people."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I'm probably going to need somewhere to stay for the time being, so I'll stay with you. Any problems?"

I shook my head, as we began walking towards the building. Lucy placed dark maroon headphones in her ears and blasted some music that I can hear the words to. Maybe she's calming her nerves. When we walked inside the building, there was silence. All eyes were on Lucy, you have to admit...she's beautiful. She walked in casually, as if she owned the joint. Levy was here and she didn't like Lucy. I could tell it in her eyes. Her dark yellow eyes had this glint. "Aye, who do you think you are walking into the place like you own it."

Lucy looked at her distastefully, "What's it to you, Shrimp?"

They head-butted; auras deadly. Lucy rolled her eyes, "What crawled up your ass and died, Flat chest?"

Levy scoffed,"At least my boobs don't hang."

Lucy smirked,"At least I have boobs."

Master Rob sat on the bar. "Children, simmer down."

Lucy and Levy backed away from each other but still glared at each other. Master Rob cleared his throat, "You must be the famous Lucy Heart. What brings you here?"

Lucy walked towards him and gave a small smile, "I'd like to join the guild, Gramps."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ** AU-I knew she wasn't going to stay, but a man can dream right?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I don't own Fairy Tail. Whoop de fucking doo.

**Pairing:** Edo-Natsu x Edo-Lucy.

**Rating: **T—contains cursing and sexual innuendos. Rating may change.

* * *

"_**Baby, please don't run away."**_

"Where do you want your guild mark, child?" She looked thoughtful and pointed to her right arm, "I want it here in black."

"Natsu, you've never brought someone back before. Who is she?" My best friend Gray asked me. Gray usually wears tons of clothes, always hiding underneath it all. He looks like a snowball. We're teammates, so he practically lives at my house. "She's Lucy. I met her over at Hardegon, to be all the honest with you I don't know why I took her here. She fought three knights at the same time, Gray!"

He wrapped his scarf around him once again, "I don't know, Natsu…something just seems off about her. She has this vibe, and I'm trying to figure it out."

Lucy punched my shoulder and I whimpered. She had this smirk and evil glint in her eyes. She jumped on my back and pulled my ears. I was trying so hard to not cry. It hurt so much! After a while, she jumped off and ordered a beer. I groaned and shakily stood up. "She's weird." Gray says, wiping some dust off me. I fixed my goggles and mumbled, "She's beautiful."

As dusk came I made my way towards Lucy, "H-Hey Luce. I was, uh, about to head home.."

She rolled her eyes at what Mira-san said and jumped off the counter. I went inside the car, "What's up with hitting me? What the hell?" I snapped at her, eyes narrowing. She looked at me amusement flashing in her eyes, "I want a strong companion."

That took me awhile to register.

"You only talk back to when we're in the car," She says, raising a delicate brow. "Like I said, I like it when you take charge."

Confusion blocked my mind, "You want me to be an asshole?"

Her eyes turned cold, "Fuck no, Dragion. Just quit being so scared of me…"

Natsu turned his head, "I'm not scared of you, Ashley. If anything I admire you. I've been this way since my father left me."

Lucy's eyes turned warm, "Guess we all have family issues, ne?"

Natsu looked over at her, "Where did you learn how to fight? Do you think you could teach me?"

Lucy looked me, her chocolate golden flecked eyes warming up. "I lived on the streets since I was three."

"Where the hell were your parents?"

"My Ma died and Jude left with some woman named Minerva."

I swallowed, "So you're strong because you lived by yourself for fourteen years?"

She nodded, "I'm thankful that we met, Natsu. Even if I have to leave someday."

* * *

When we finally reached my cabin, Lucy stretched her muscles. She grabbed the backpack and went inside. I smiled to myself, the door was locked. She walked over to the window and slipped inside. When I went inside she was in the shower, making herself comfortable. I scratched my cheek, this will be fun.

When she came out she smiled of vanilla and strawberries. The smell was mouthwatering. She grabbed my favorite shirt it had a Cadillac on the front. No bottoms. I looked away and grabbed a pillow. "I'm going to sleep in the living room."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the bed, "Nah, you're sleeping with me. Nite, Natsu."

* * *

Leave a review, I would love you forever! My younger sister loves Natsu x Lucy, so I'm writing stories for her. Thanks for reading, beautiful! :D _Ciao!_


End file.
